


Leap

by Kass



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen, purimgifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pre-show rundown meeting, on Leap Year Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Purimgifts 2008 / 5768. Thanks to Sanj for beta.

It's leap year day," Dana said. "We need to do something special on the air tonight."

"A celebration of...pole-vaulting?" Dan suggested.

"Oh, no no no," Casey said, looking affronted. "Long jump. Sport of kings."

"I thought poker was the sport of kings," Jeremy said.

"Or bass fishing," Dan offered.

"You're mocking me," Dana said. "And I'm ignoring you, because leap year day is a special occasion. Back me up, Natalie."

"Very special," Natalie said. "Only comes around once every four years!"

"Not really helping," Dana said, sotto voce.

"You know, it's not on everybody's calendar," Jeremy said. Both women turned to look at him.

"Sure it is," Dana said. "February 29. Comes after February 28."

"That's not what I mean. On the Chinese calendar, a leap year is a year with an extra month in it. Same goes for the Jewish calendar."

"A whole month?" Casey sounded interested.

"You're pulling our legs," Dana said firmly. "That's not nice, Jeremy, and I'm here to tell you --"

"He's actually not," Dan said, and now everybody's eyes were on him.

"Thank you," Jeremy said, to no one in particular.

Dan spread his hands in a shrug. "What? There's an extra month in the Jewish calendar. Sometimes."

"Seven years out of every nineteen," Jeremy offered. "It's on a Metonic cycle."

"I don't think I've ever heard that word before," Casey said.

"I just know Purim happens in the extra month. If there is an extra month. Which evidently," Dan looked at Jeremy for confirmation, "this year, there is?"

"Got it in one," Jeremy said.

"Purim," Casey repeated. "Is that the one with the cookies?"

"Hamentaschen, yes," Jeremy said. "The name means 'Haman's hat;' they're tricornered, which always gave me the sense Haman was a petty little man like Napoleon."

Casey was making a triangle with his thumbs and forefingers and looking down at his hands thoughtfully. "I'm not sure that's the association I would have come up with."

"They are kind of yonic," Dan agreed.

"I can't believe they're having this conversation," Dana said, to Natalie. "Right in front of us."

"We're all adults in this room," Dan protested.

"I'm not so sure about that," Dana huffed.

"It's not that I don't enjoy learning about calendar systems and yonic cookies," Isaac said, stretching the words out as if to make everybody squirm, "but I could have sworn this was a rundown meeting."

Dana and Natalie and Jeremy all sat up a little straighter. Casey and Dan kept leaning back in their chairs.

"Right," Dana said briskly. "Put something in your script about Leap Year Day. Not about calendars or cookies."

"Long jump?" Dan said to Casey, looking pained.

"Long jump," Casey confirmed, and their palms met in a high-five. "How much trouble you think we'd get in if we used fifteen seconds of Van Halen as a lead-in?"

"Birthday song fiasco," Dan reminded him.

"Right," Casey said ruefully. "Guess not, then."

"Moving on," Dana said.

"Yonic," Natalie muttered, and kicked Jeremy under the table. He just grinned.


End file.
